


Outcast

by SpokenOutcast



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: Defiance, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Rebellion, Role Reversal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpokenOutcast/pseuds/SpokenOutcast
Summary: In this story Jeanne is this outcast while Cereza is the heiress.





	Outcast

**Author's Note:**

> Requested through Tumblr. Feel free to send me more requests through [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hellastevenuniverse) or reply to [this](https://thoughtful-text-posts.tumblr.com/post/171260914969/my-askbox-is-open-for-fanfic-requests) post which I did on my alt blog.  
> Minimal spellchecking done but hopefully nothing too out of the water was misspelled.

"The offspring of opposing clans is destined to ruin the balance. She should be put to death."

"Please, she's just a child. She hasn't done any wrong, how can you stand there and suggest we murder a baby in cold blood? We can teach her our ways, make her one of us."

"She will _never_ be considered a true witch for as long she lives. She will be an outcast."

"No..."

"The alternative is death. My word is final." The Umbran leader turned and walked out of the room. The surrounding witches whispered amongst themselves as they walked away, ocassionally looking back at the witch cradling a silver eyed baby. Amongst the squabblers was another woman with her own bundled child. Hers had been born a week or so prior to Jeanne. Two babies and two mothers stood silent in the same room, one child was destined an outcast while the other was deemed pure and a perfect example of what Umbran offspring should have been. Happy, healthy, not the result of a sage and a witch.

"Hey..." The other woman began. She was far too busy looking down at her child and trying not to cry. This was her baby yet she'd recieve nothing but scorn for her forseeable future. It simply wasn't fair. Why couldn't a witch love a sage? Because of some silly prophecy that had no bearing? It was appaling. She was struck out of her thoughts when she felt someone's hand touch her shoulder, causing her to jump and hold her darling Jeanne closer. "What they're doing to her isn't right. If nobody else dares to say it then I will. I don't think she should be considered a monster or...whatever they think she is."

"They think she's the harbinger of doom. Your child on the other hand," she turned her body to fully face the other woman and stepped back. "she's perfect, isn't she? Born but a week before my own, equal health, equal happiness. Unequal opportunity because of lineage. It's criminal. You should go before one of the other girls sees you here with us. Talking to us, Rosa."

"What makes you think I give a fuck what they say?" This shocked the woman. Was she really going to go against what their leader commanded? At least one other person would be able to see Jeanne as an equal even when the rest of their world turned their back on them.

"I didn't think anybody would see her as a witch after all of this...thank you." Rosa smiled at this.

~~~

Jeanne and Cereza grew up together. Their mothers were friends who often looked the other way when Cereza would visit Jeanne. Jeanne's mother didn't get to spend much time with her, but when she did they often trained and discussed how her readings were going. When Jeanne was alone with Cereza they would talk about the goings on of the world outside.

At the end of the day, Jeanne was still an outcast. She didn't get the same privileges everybody else did. When the witches had a meeting she would have to dress and stand like they did, but they had a cell for her separate from everyone else. She listened in on what they were discussing but could never partake. It came to be that Cereza was the heiress of the clan and the day she would prove herself worthy of such a title was steadily approaching. The girls talked about this and Cereza had asked if Jeanne would be alright being called upon.

"What if they realize we're been friends?"

"I think they must be blind if they haven't noticed me sneaking off yet."

"You're just saying that so I say yes. We both know how cautious you are when you walk over here."

"Well if they caught me they would probably try harder to keep us apart." At this thought fear flashed in Jeanne's eyes but she quickly hid it with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulder and wave of her hand.

"If you insist Cereza. Just know that I won't go down without a proper fight."

"That's exactly why I want it to be you. You're the best witch here Jeanne. The Umbrans are silly not to see that." Cereza's hand found Jeanne's and they put their foreheads together.

"Its risky."

"If it works then they'll see you as an equal. They have to."

"Being the left eye will never allow me to be considered equal." Her voice was deathly quiet, not quite a whisper but it wouldn't have been audible to so much as a nearby mouse.

"Being the left eye is nothing more than a trait. Your personality and morals don't revolve around your so-called blessing."

"I know that but the rest of the clan doesn't."

"Well we'll make them see that in a few weeks, won't we?" Cereza was subtly smirking and Jeanne found herself smiling. What would she do without her Cereza? They dropped their hands and moved apart slightly.

"Perhaps...but until then..." Jeanne found herself cupping Cereza's face and bringing their lips together. This wasn't anything new but with how careful they had to be it was certainly rare. Someone could walk in on them at any given time but in that moment it was just them. There wasn't a care in their world about the clan's silly rules or the implications behind being the left eye. It was their moment and they held onto it while they could. The next week was certainly going to be eventful.

~~~

The day had finally come when Cereza stood before the Umbran clan. She stood before the elder with something of a great deal of defiance and respect.

"You may choose your opponents!"

"I choose to fight the outcast" She looked towards Jeanne who was standing in her cell. The woman looked surprised despite the conversation they'd had.

"No! She is impure and fighting her would defy the tenants--"

"We've done it before."

"What?!" The umbran leader was aghast or perhaps apalled. Cereza didn't pay her much mind as she turned to completely face the cell.

"Will you face me in this hallowed arena?"

"If you insist. I must warn you I expect something in return."

"My debts will be paid" Cereza assured. The elder backed away from the scene and the other witches moved out of the arena to give them space to fight. Rosa and Jeanne's mother were surprised to see their daughters were challenging the tenants but they knew defiance was nothing new. Ever since they were born they were destined to defy the old ways.

~~~

Some time had passed and the other witches were less resentful of the left eye. Eventually the elder even allowed Jeanne to walk around the common places of other witches whenever she wished. Perhaps the elder has grown soft or perhaps Cereza's plan had worked. Whatever the case she was finding herself spending most of her time around the fountain at night. The moon was beautiful and something about the sound of water helped her relax and lose herself in her thoughts. Her eyes were closed when she heard the sound of heels clicking towards her on the bricks. She looked to see who it was and saw the leader walking towards her. She quickly leapt off the bench and kneeled before the older woman.

"Elder. I'm sorry I'm out here, I thought everybody was asleep. Did I disturb you?" The older woman sighed,  
"No Jeanne. You may stand. Please, sit with me." She did as asked despite her confusion. "I came out here to apologize...I personally destined you for failure when I made you an outcast. I see now that I was wrong and perhaps the old ways shouldn't always be followed. You certainly gave Cereza a run for her money when she called upon you. Did you let her win on purpose?"

"Cereza is a very capable fighter, ma'am. She can certainly handle herself against me and any of the other witches. And...you don't have to apologize."  
"I see..." She trailed off for a moment, probably wondering if the girl had deflected her question about the fight on purpose or not but continued, "I appreciate your humility but if we're being honest with ourselves your parents made a mistake and I made the wrong person pay for that mistake." They sat there for a moment and looked at the fountain. Jeanne wasn't entirely sure if she was awake. Surely this was a dream. The elder would never apologize for enforcing their laws. "Well" the leader finally said as she stood, "I'll leave you to it. For what it's worth though, I think your parent's mistake created something great." Jeanne was so shocked she almost didn't say anything.

"Thank you" she finally managed. She could've sworn she heard the older woman chuckling as she continued walking away.

~~~

Not long after their conversation did the Sages and angels come down full force on their home. Jeanne and Cereza had run until they reached a dead end. Cereza was doing her best to protect the left eye as the elder requested but her options were running thin. She managed to put a seal on the door but it wouldn't last forever with that blasted army of light on their heels.

Then they found Jeanne's mother. The woman's world fell apart before Cereza's eyes. 

"We can't let them have the left eye, Jeanne..." If the white haired girl heard her she gave no sign of it. She was holding--no--cradling her mother the best she could. There were few people in her life that really mattered and that were there for her from the start. Her mother was one of those few. Without her, how could she go on? The angels were pushing against the door and Cereza pulled out the sacred dagger. "I won't let them take you, I cannot allow a crazed Lumen Sage to take our left eye...our beloved left eye. I'm sorry Jeanne." 

Jeanne looked up at her then. There was a look of betrayal as she felt the dagger thrust into her witch heart. There was a moment of immense pain and a scream that Cereza had never wanted to hear, then darkness.

~~~

When she finally awoke again she found herself in a river. A man lay before her in four pieces, a boy was yelling somewhere in the bushes.

She ran.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual I'm open to constructive criticisms and all that good stuff. This was definitely an interesting write.


End file.
